Doctor Who The Remnant Files file 2
by STGScripts
Summary: It's been three months since the thirteenth Doctor visited Her old friends, but her regeneration may prove difficult. So with her old friends in hand and a new companion to join the gang, The Doctor will need all of them to stop the evils of the universe...
1. The man who returned

Narrator (Roxxy): Hi, My name is Roxxanne Summer Rose, Now I'm a Ghostbuster, well, part time Ghostbuster, as the business did get back on its feet, but I'm still having to do school work…

(The camera pans to a red haired girl sitting at her desk)

Narrator (Roxxy): Yeah, that's me…. It's been three months since the second Beacon Academy incident with Salem…. And since I've traveled with a friend of mine…. Speaking of which, Today I'm going north to Vacuo, to visit a rival school, but more importantly, to visit an old friend of mine, Petral Kika Willows….

Vale Train station

(Roxxy is hugging her teammates)

Bridget: I'm gonna miss you…

Roxxy: Don't worry Brig, I'm just going north for a few days…. You guys have gone way longer without me…

Walter: You sure you don't want us to come with?

Roxxy: Hey, I'll give you a call when I'm there…

Yale: Well, let us know if you need anything…

Roxxy: No promises…

(Roxxy boards the train)

Roxxy: Bye guys!

WBY: Bye Roxxy!

(The train departs from the station)

Train car 3, Roxxy's room

(Roxxy looks at the message the Doctor left on her scroll)

13th Doctor: But if we meet again, promise me, you'll take care of me…. The next me…. Goodbye, My Fam…

(The message ends)

Roxxy: Where are you, Doctor?... I miss you…. I want to travel again…

Vacuo Train Station

(The train stops at the station)

(Roxxy gets off the train)

Roxxy: Right then, Shade Academy, here I come…

Shade Academy, lobby

(Roxxy enters the school)

(Roxxy notices her twin sister)

Roxxy: Rip?

(Ripley turns around)

Ripley: Ey sis, how are you?!

(Ripley walks over and hugs her sister)

Roxxy: Still tired from all the Ghostbusting…

Ripley: No shit…. You definitely look like you need a nap…

Roxxy: Yeah…. Although I am here because I haven't seen Petral in a while…

Ripley: Oh…. So you know one of my teammates already?

Roxxy: Huh?

Ripley: Yeah…. Team RYPR(Reaper), Sorry…. I forgot you blocked my texts for a while…

Roxxy: Oh…. Well, ok, so where is she?

???: Ripley, is that ya sista'?

(The twins turn around to see a tan skinned, Black haired girl in a school uniform)

Roxxy: Petral!

(Roxxy runs up to her old friend)

Petral: Eh, Mate, it's only been three years…

Roxxy: Well, feels like longer to me…

Petral: Why are you 'ere Roxxy?

Roxxy: Visiting…

???: Excuse me, who is this?!

(The girls look to see a cranky old man walking towards them)

Roxxy: You must be the new headmaster, Hakimo Nigiru…

Hakimo: Well, you certainly know your headmaster's, but by the rules of this school, visitors need permission to enter this school…

Roxxy: I've got a note…

(Roxxy shows the headmaster her permission slip)

Roxxy: Besides I'm only here for about a week…

Hakimo: Well, even so, I ask you to be here under discretionary rules…

Roxxy: It's my friend's free period, she sent me her schedule in advance so I wouldn't need to bother her during classes…

Hakimo: It doesn't matter…. What matters is that you…

(Roxxy hears a faint noise)

Roxxy: Hang on…. Is that?

Hakimo: I'M NOT FINISHED!!!

Roxxy: I know shut up a minute!

(The rest hear the TARDIS engines)

Petral: Sounds like an engine…

Ripley: It can't be…

Hakimo: What the hell is that?

Roxxy: The TARDIS…

(The engines get louder and louder)

Ripley: Sounds like it's crashing!

Roxxy: Move!

(The four run from the center of the lobby, the TARDIS crashes through the roof and lands in front of the doors)

(The teens and headmaster look to see a blue police box standing in front of the doors)

Roxxy: Doctor?

Petral: Who?

(Roxxy runs up to the box and tries opening the door)

Roxxy: Oh come on…. It's me!

(Roxxy wiggles the door open, it fails)

Roxxy: Come on damnit, It's Roxxy!

(The door opens, Roxxy runs inside)

Petral: What are you doin' mate?!

TARDIS Interior

Roxxy: Doctor?!

(Roxxy looks around the console room)

Roxxy: Doctor?!

(Roxxy runs out of the TARDIS)

Shade Academy, Lobby

(Roxxy runs out of the TARDIS)

Roxxy: She's not in there!

(The four hear a man inside the TARDIS)

(A man in the 13th Doctor's clothes exits the TARDIS)

???: (Irish accent) Someone called?

Hakimo: Who the hell are you?!

Doctor: (Irish accent) Hello, I'm the Doctor…

(The twins look at the man in shock)

(New Doctor Who Intro)

Episode 1: The man who returned

Roxxy: Doctor?

Doctor: Eh, Hello…. Sorry…. Brain still rebooting…. Don't know your name, forgot yours as well…. Is one of you a clone?

Roxxy: Doctor, it's me, Roxxy….

Ripley: How are you that woman?!

Petral: Sorry? What?

Doctor: I don't think we've met, hello I'm the Doctor…

Petral: Petral…

Doctor: Hello Petral…. Sorry I crashed my ship into your…. Your…. Sorry what is this place?

Roxxy: Shade Academy…. You're in Vacuo…

Doctor: Vacuo? Never heard of it…

Roxxy: Think of it like the Africa of Remnant…

Hakimo: Africa?

Roxxy: Long story…. What happened?

Doctor: Regeneration…. Lottery…

(The Doctor collapses onto the floor)

(Roxxy runs over to the Doctor)

Roxxy: Doctor!

Doctor: Oh don't worry…. It's all perfectly fine…. All norm…

(The Doctor stops and spouts out a chunk of regeneration energy)

Ripley: Oh my God…. What the hell is that?

Doctor: Regeneration energy…. Everytime a Timelord regenerates, the energy from their regeneration is exhaled through the lungs… and the hearts…

Petral: Hearts…. Plural?!

Doctor: Yep…. Two hearts…

Roxxy: Doctor, what happened, why did you change?!

Doctor: Stabbed in the back with poison…. Minor neurotoxins and cyanides, nasty but effective…

Roxxy: And the TARDIS?

Doctor: Oh…. (Looks over at the TARDIS) Oh…. You've seen better days old girl…. But that was a hellava hit…

Ripley: Um…. Doctor?

Doctor: Yeah?

Ripley: Are you gonna keep those clothes on?

(The Doctor looks at his old attire)

Doctor: Ah…. Forgot I had womens clothes on…. Am I still wearing the bra?

(The Doctor feels his chest)

Doctor: Yep…

Roxxy: Rip, where's the lost and found?

Ripley: left corridor, turn right, go to the next cross halls turn left, third door on your right…

Roxxy: Thanks…

(The school bell rings)

Roxxy: Better hurry up Doctor, we don't want others to see you like this...

(The two run out of sight)

Petral: Are you gonna tell me whut the hell is happenin'?

Ripley: Don't really know myself…. It's like a whole new chapter in the story of the universe is writing itself…

Petral: Am I supposed to understand that?

Ripley: Depends…. Let's get to class, then we'll talk about this…

(The other two run off to class)

After school

(The Doctor emerges from the school with a white shirt, and a black suit)

Doctor: Wish there was more clothes we could go for…

Roxxy: Well, those will do until we find out why you crashed here…

Petral: You know, there has been some strange things happenin' 'ere…. Like a huge conspiracy…

Roxxy: What kind?

Petral: Loads of murders, no suspects, no witnesses…

Roxxy: So then how do you know they're murders?

Ripley: No human technology could commit murders such as these…

(Ripley shows her sister and the Doctor a few police photos she swiped)

(Roxxy looks at the pictures, the bodies are partially disintegrated)

Roxxy: You're right…. No human, nor Faunus technology could do things like this… even Atlas tech couldn't do this…

Doctor: So what did it then?

Ripley: You're the expert on aliens, Doctor, how do you not know?

Doctor: Brain is still rebooting…. If I had a close look at the bodies, I could analyze the energy weapon that was used on the victims…

Roxxy: Good thing you have a Jr Detective slash Local Ghostbuster at your service…

Ripley: Wait, Jr Detective?

Roxxy: It's a hobby…

Vacuo city Morge

(The four enter the Morge)

Coroner: So, you just want to check the bodies?

Roxxy: Yes sir…. Just for any information as to what killed them…

Coroner: I'm gonna need to see some ID…

(The Doctor pulls out his Psychic paper and shows it to the coroner)

Coroner: Ok…. Mr. Smith?

Doctor: Doctor Smith, or just Doctor if you like…

Coroner: Well, the info checks, go right ahead…

(The four look over to a fresh corpse)

Ripley: Uhg…. Gross…. This is really disgusting…

Roxxy: Rip, we've been through worse…. What's a corpse compared to that slime stuff Rutust emitted when he checked the bodies back in 1896?

Coroner: What?

Doctor: Not now…

(The Doctor takes out his Sonic screwdriver and scans the body)

Doctor: That's not possible…

Ripley: Doctor, what is it?

Doctor: This man was killed by a Marvulian Battle Droid…. And from the weapon blast mark, an infiltrator class…

Roxxy: How worried should we be?

Doctor: This is way beyond the worried stage, this is near the panicking stage…

Petral: You've got to be kiddin'!!

Doctor: In all my 4000 years of life, I've never ever been able to lie about something this serious...

Roxxy: So then what do we do?

Doctor: ...

Roxxy: Doctor, what do we do?

Doctor: That's the question innit?

Ripley: You don't have a plan, do you?

Doctor: I have plans, it's the problem of which one will work…

Roxxy: did anyone else notice the coroner just went quiet?

(The others quiet down)

Doctor: Oh boy…

(The four turn around and find the coroner dead, along with an Android like figure)

Roxxy: That's the battle Droid?

Doctor: Oh that's not good…

Roxxy: This is some Terminator bullshit…

Petral: What?

(The android turns his arm into a cannon and shoots the four)

(The four dodge and run out of the room)

Roxxy: Ok, it's official, Yale was right…. Gettin' shot at is not fun!!

Ripley: Since when was it ever fun?!

Roxxy: Back when I was prepared for the adrenaline!!

Petral: Just run!!!

(The teens and the Doctor run out of the building)

Shade Academy, 9:21 pm

(The four run into the building)

Roxxy: You have a plan yet, Doctor?

Doctor: Yes…

Ripley: What is it then?

Doctor: Can't tell you…

Roxxy: What?!

Doctor: If I tell you the plan, the plan won't work!

Ripley: So we have to hope this plan works?!

Doctor: Well, do you have a better Idea?

Roxxy: Yeah, tell us the plan!

Doctor: I can't, if I tell you all the plan, you'll do everything in your power to avoid the plan…

Roxxy: Oh come on Doctor, you can't tell us because you're afraid we'll screw it up?!

Doctor: Yes!

Ripley: You've changed...

Doctor: Yeah no dip sherlock!

Roxxy: She means You've changed mentally, not just physically…

Doctor: That's the price a Timelord pays with regeneration!

Roxxy:...

Doctor: Everything changes, Timelords never stay the same...

(The Doctor enters his TARDIS)

(The TARDIS dematerializes)

Petral: Ok, What the hell just happened?

Ripley: He left us…

Roxxy: As much as I want to believe he's coming back…. I doubt he will…

The next day, 7:45 am.

(Roxxy wakes up in Team RYPR's dorm room)

Roxxy: Well, Friday…. What do you have in store…

Mess hall

(Roxxy sits over near her sister's team)

Ripley: Hey sis!

Roxxy: So are you gonna introduce me to your team?

Ripley: Oh right!

(Ripley points to a black haired boy)

Ripley: That's Yanama Hibiki…

(She then points to a ginger girl)

Ripley: And that's Ridley…

Ridley: Hi…

Yanama: So this is your sister, Heh, she's more pretty than you are…

Roxxy: And has a boyfriend already...

Ripley: Sorry Yanama, but she's already dating science…

Roxxy: Actually, I have a boyfriend…

Ripley: What, Who?!

Roxxy: You know him already…

Ripley: Oh come on…

Roxxy: What?

Ripley: Did you really go on a date with Walter?

Roxxy: And that should bother you?

Ripley: Yes?

Roxxy: Well, it's only a hugging type deal for now…

Ridley: No kissing yet?

Roxxy: Well, Did once, when I had amnesia…. Still have some…

Ripley: up until when?

Roxxy: If you're wondering if I remember the feud we had a while ago, don't worry, I still remember that…

Ripley: Ok, so up to that…. What about dad?

Roxxy: Yep…

Ripley: Beacon?

Roxxy: All of it…

Ridley: Mountain Glenn?

Roxxy: Not as much as I like…

Ripley: Nice Ridley…

Roxxy: Although there is something…. Just can't remember…

4 hours later

(The five walk around the city)

(Roxxy notices the rest of her team)

Roxxy: Can't go a full day without me, can you?

Bridget: You said it, no me…

Roxxy: What is it guys?

Walter: We heard about the alien incident at the hospital…

Ridley: Alien?

Yanama: Aliens don't exist…

Roxxy: Well…

Ridley: What?

Roxxy: We've met one before…. Long time ago…

(Roxxy pulls out her copper and silver Sonic screwdriver)

Roxxy: Found this in the ship's archive vaults…

Ridley: What is that?

Roxxy: A Sonic screwdriver…

Yanama: In what way is that a screwdriver?

Roxxy: It's more multi purpose than that…. It's a hacker, scanner, diagnostics, amplifier…

Ridley: like a multi tool knife?

Roxxy: Only without the knife part…. Only idiots carry knives…. Well, idiots who like war…

Yanama: So what did this "alien" look like?

Roxxy: He's…. Human like…

Walter: He's?

Bridget: I think you meant she…. Right?

Roxxy:...

Yale: You're kidding?

Roxxy:...

Bridget: Oh my god you're not, are you?

Roxxy: It only happened yesterday!

Walter: So The Doctor's back, isn't she?

Roxxy: He!

Walter: Whatever, the Doctor is back?!

Roxxy: Yes…. And he left us, without knowing what the plan is to stopping the Marvulian Battle Droid…

WBYYR: The what?

Ripley: Long story…

Petral: um... guys?

Roxxy: What?

(Petral points to a dead body in the road, chest half disintegrated)

Roxxy: Oh my god…

Ripley: That Battle Droid isn't gonna be very far if that happened…

Bridget: Is someone gonna explain what's going on?!

(The Battle Droid emerges from the corner)

Roxxy: Not now, RUN!!!

(The eight run away from the droid)

(The droid shoots at the eight)

Yale: I DID NOT MISS THIS, I DID NOT MISS THIS!!!!!

Bridget: JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!!!!

(The eight run over to the academy)

Shade Academy, lobby, 7:49 pm.

(The eight enter the building, Roxxy locks the doors with the sonic)

Bridget: Ok, what now?!

Roxxy: No idea, just hope the Doctor's plan has this in it…

Yale: HE DIDN'T TELL YOU?!

Ripley: Did you not hear what Rox said nearly three hours ago?!

Yale: Sorry, all I remember is…

Hakimo: Excuse me, who are they?!

Roxxy: Not now, we were just chased by a killer robot with seething relentlessness!!

(The nine hear banging on the door)

Roxxy: And that would be it now!

(The doors fly open and the droid walks in)

Droid: Targets identified, Human, Hybrid…

Roxxy: Stop!!

(The droid stops and looks at Roxxy)

Roxxy: Ok, that never usually works…

Droid: Identity species leader…

Ridley: Who's he talking about?

Roxxy: I think he means me…. Why?

Droid: Species leader speaks for their race and subrace…

Roxxy: Well, that's helpful…. Roxxy…. And I'm ordering you to remove yourself from this planet and go back to where you came from…

Droid: Protocol States I must find suitable battle advantage against Marvulian enemies...

Roxxy: Well, this planet is not going to be your battlefield…. Get off this planet, and go home!

Droid: That is against my protocol…

Roxxy: Well, do any of your other protocols tell you otherwise?

Droid:... No…

Roxxy: Ok…. Level of technology?

Droid: Level 9 technology…

Roxxy: This is a level 6 planet, with little to not technology more advanced than yours, so what advantage would you get outta us?

Droid: Primitive technology would not be detected by the enemies of the Marvulians…

Roxxy: But we won't fight your enemies, just because you say you need our tech, we've seen worse wars, and we want nothing to do with stuff like that EVER again…

Droid: Your species has no choice, you have been…. Emergency, Emergency, data on species has been lost…

Petral: What?

Roxxy: I think he means the data on our species is gone, deleted…

Ripley: What did that?

Hakimo: What are you talking about?

(The teens, the adult, and the Android hear the TARDIS materialize)

Roxxy: Oh you are kidding me…

(The ten see the TARDIS materialize and land behind the teens)

(The doors open to reveal the Doctor in a hoodie under a vest and a tail coat, a pair of jeans, and brown boots)

Doctor: Right, this was my plan….

(The Doctor exits the TARDIS)

Droid: Identity…

Doctor: Hello…. I'm the Doctor…. Savior of worlds, and hero of any race that needs help…

(Pause)

Walter: You are kidding…

Doctor: Hello Walter, been a while…

Bridget: You remember us?

Doctor: Yes…. Now, if you won't listen to a human, listen to me…

Droid: You are humanoid…

Doctor: Yes, and no…. Yes I'm human like, no, I'm not a humanoid…

Droid: Identity species…

Doctor: …. Timelord…

(The droid backs away)

Droid: Your race is extinct…

Doctor: Not really…

Droid: Explain…

Doctor: My race lives on by my memory of them…

Droid: Memory is inefficient…

Doctor: Not mine…. I will never forget my friends, even those who've forgotten me…

Droid: and you…

Doctor: This is an order from me…. Get off this planet, and leave it's inhabitants alone…

Droid: It is against my protocol…

Doctor: No it's not, there are more primitive planets with more primitive technology, that would benefit your creators more than this…

Droid: And this would not go against my protocol?

Doctor: Nope…

(The Droid calculates his options)

Droid: Calculations complete, this compromise is acceptable…

(The droid teleports away from the ten)

Hakimo: What…. What just happened?

Roxxy: What just happened…. The Doctor just saved our lives and saved this planet, without weapons, and without violence…

Doctor: Yep…

Walter: Well…. Looks like our lives just went back to the way they were…

(The Doctor enters his TARDIS)

Roxxy: Doctor?

(The Doctor pokes his head out )

Doctor: Yes?

Roxxy: You're gonna be lonely again…

Doctor: yeah…

Roxxy: No one to look after you…

Doctor: Yep…

Roxxy: Are you seriously not getting the hint?

Doctor: What?

Roxxy: We've only just scratched the surface about the universe, we want to see more…

Petral: What are you talking about?

Roxxy: Petral, Come on, don't you want to see more of the universe, all of time and space inside that box…. Everything that ever was or will be…. At your fingertips…

Petral: Looks small in there…

Yanama: There is no way we'll all fit…

Doctor: Wouldn't worry too much, more space in here than you think…

(Team RWBY and Ripley enter the TARDIS)

Petral: What?

(Petral walks over and looks into the TARDIS)

Petral: Oh my God…. It's….

(Petral walks into the TARDIS)

Roxxy: Oh you redecorated…. Personally I don't like it…

Doctor: Hey!

(Roxxy smiles at the Doctor)

Doctor: Oh I see what you did there…

(The Doctor walks over to the new console)

Doctor: Don't worry, just a new desktop, and some more Veritron rotators…

Petral: Veritron?

Roxxy: Long story…

(The Doctor pushes buttons and flips switches)

Doctor: Alright gang…

Bridget: What happened to Fam?

Doctor: Eh, too boring to say anymore…

Bridget: Shame…. I was starting to like it…

Doctor: Well gang…. All of time and space…. Everything that ever happened or ever will happen…. Where do you wanna start?

Roxxy: Well, we never knew where we were going before, why should that stop now?

Doctor:... Well, that's the enthusiasm I like…

(The Doctor pulls some levers)

Doctor: This is always the best bit…

(The Doctor pulls the space time throttle)

(The console room shakes a little)

Roxxy: Whoop…

(The teens start laughing a bit)

(The TARDIS dematerializes)


	2. Gibaxius

(A girl runs down a long walkway)

???: I have to get away!

(The girl continues running on the walkway)

???: They can't get to me!

(The girl continues running up to a transit station)

(The girl boards the hypertrain)

(The hypertrain takes off)

(The girl sits on one of the seats, looking terrified)

???: They're not real, they're not real, they're not real they're not real they're not real…

(The girl hears a loud bang on the top of the car)

???: No…. Please!!!!

(The car top is ripped open, the girl is killed and eaten by a shadowy figure)

Three hours later

(A man walks over to the crime scene)

(A strange rhinoceros like alien walks over to the man)

???: Fro mo ko jo doh no qo so!

(The man looks at the alien)

???2: Doh so jo ko mo boh foh…

(The alien walks away over to other helmeted aliens)

Rutust: Right…. Time to figure out this crime…

TARDIS Interior

(The Doctor flips switches and presses buttons on the new console)

(The interior shakes a little)

Petral: Doctor, you sure you know what you're doin'?!

Doctor: Yep, new systems, just running them in!

Roxxy: So you don't know how to fly the TARDIS?!

Doctor: EHY, I know how to fly my TARDIS!

Yale: Yeah, but you just said these were newer systems!

Doctor: Ones that I installed myself!

(The Doctor looks at the new monitor)

Doctor: Hold on!

(The Doctor pulls some levers and the space time throttle)

Unknown location, far future

(The TARDIS lands in a small food court)

(The seven exit the TARDIS)

Roxxy: So where are we?

Doctor: Hmmm…(licks wall) Some sort of spacecraft, hint of Cromium… a dash of citric nitrate…. 59th century… Delemation system…

Yale: So you can tell the year and where we are just by licking the walls?

Bridget: I don't even wanna know…

Doctor: Hmmm…. It can't be…. There's no way…

(The Doctor runs over to the railing)

(The rest follow)

Roxxy: Doctor, where are we?

Doctor: It is!!! We are!!!

Roxxy: Doctor?!

Doctor: What?

Roxxy: Where are we?

(The Doctor looks at the teens)

Doctor: We're in the biggest mall in the universe…. Gibaxius!!

(New Doctor Who Intro)

Episode 2: Gibaxius

Petral: What?

Doctor: Built in the late 56th century, the architect, Harold Stalford had a vision to bring together species and races in a peaceful environment, so he decided to build the biggest mall in the universe, and allow visitors from almost all planets and systems shop, eat, and live together in harmony!

Roxxy: How big is it?!

Doctor: About the size of the Earth…

Roxxy: You're kidding me? Right?

Doctor: Nope…. This isn't just a mall, it's an entire planet…. Filled with living, breathing, socializing people!

Bridget: And all this time I thought I've seen everything, but here I am…. Always stood corrected…

Walter: Well, look at it this way…. At least it's the best vacation planet in the world, right Doctor?

Doctor: Not just in the world, in the whole universe…

(A familiar man walks over to the seven)

Rutust: I must say, you do know your history of this place…

Roxxy: Rutust?

Rutust: Hello again…

Petral: Who's he?

Roxxy: Petral, this was the guy I was talking about when we were in the morge…

Petral: Is he an alien?

Doctor: A Rutan…

Rutust: Have I met you before?

Doctor: Right sorry, regeneration is always a lottery with people, I'm the Doctor…

Rutust: Doctor?

Doctor: Yep…

Rutust: Well, I must say, you definitely changed a lot last we met…

Doctor: Well, that's Timelords for ya, never really stay the same...

Roxxy: Except for the fact you still travel the universe with other people…

Doctor: …

Bridget: She's not wrong…

Doctor: Ok you all don't need to point out the mistakes that's not what you're for…

Roxxy: Well someone has to…

Petral: Doctor: If you'd like, we can go and explore while we shop around…

Doctor: Well then take these…

(The Doctor tosses over some strange metal sticks)

Yale: Is this all?

Doctor: Each holds around a few billion credits…

Roxxy: Really?

Doctor: Don't spend it all, ok?

Roxxy: Fine…

(The six walk away from the Doctor)

Pelinis district

Walter: Ok, we're lost…

Yale: Yeah, didn't notice the first seven times I said are you sure we're going the right way?

Walter: Well, hey, not my fault this place is so big, it's bigger than the Emerald Forest!

(A small floating droid hovers over to the six)

Droid: Please take your wrist brochures…. and have a lovely day….

(The six take the strange watches and put them on their wrists)

Roxxy: Cool, portable and fashionable…

(Roxxy flicks her wrist)

(The watch shows the six the layout of the planet)

Roxxy: Around 500 decks and millions of locations to choose from…

Walter: That's a lot of options for us…

(Roxxy looks at a tech station)

Roxxy: I know where I'm goin'... Let's split up and meet back with the Doctor in the food court…. Deal?

WBYRP: Deal…

(The six split up and go their own ways for a while)

Food court

Rutust: I must apologize Doctor, but there is something that I must tell you…

Doctor: Like what?

Rutust: There is a monster loose in this facility, on this planet...

Doctor: Like what?

Rutust: A Wendigo…

Doctor: A Wendigo?!

Rutust: That is what the creature is rumored to be...

Doctor: You're saying a Wendigo is on this planet right now killing people?!

Rutust: Did you not hear me?

Doctor: I heard you clear enough…. And I just let a bunch of teenagers wander off…. GUYS!!!

(The Doctor runs in the direction the teens walk off to)

Heroanda tech store

(Roxxy steps out of the store with her newly made Proton whip pistol and a new Sonic screwdriver)

Roxxy: Now this is what Im talking about!

(Roxxy activates her new screwdriver, the tip spins quite fast)

Roxxy: Heh heh, Outdid myself, didn't I?

(Roxxy walks towards the food court)

Jenkins Jokers

(Yale walks out in his newly bought Groucho Mark glasses)

Yale: Now this is classic…

(Yale walks over to the food court)

Narida square

(Bridget and Walter walk out of a clothing store)

Bridget: What do you think?

(Walter looks at Bridget's new attire)

Walter: That's cool…. What do you think about the stuff I got for Roxxy?

Bridget: Why did you get clothes for her?

Walter: Well…. I…. Uh…

Bridget: Oh come on…. You're kidding me right?

(Walter refuses eye contact with Bridget)

Bridget: Oh my god…. You didn't?

Walter: Well, I finally took the hints…. A little late, but better late than never…

(Walter and Bridget walk over to the food court, a little embarrassed)

Pelinis Transit

(Ripley and Petral are standing next to the hypertrain)

(Team RWBY walks over to the two)

Ripley: You lot took your time…

Roxxy: How long have you two been waiting?

Petral: 'bout two hours…

Walter: Well, let's not keep the Doctor waiting…. Better get back to him…

(The teens enter the hypertrain)

(The hypertrain takes off to the food court)

Food court

(The teens get off the train)

Roxxy: Huh…. He should have been here…. Oh well…. Better get this stuff back to the TARDIS…

Walter: Agreed…

(The teens walk over and into the TARDIS)

(The teens walk back out of the TARDIS without the bags)

Roxxy: Doctor, we're back, can we go somewhere else now?

(Silence)

Roxxy: Doctor?

(Silence continues)

Roxxy: Doctor!!

Walter: Maybe he wandered off…

Roxxy: Oh great…

( The teens walk around the mall)

(The teens run into the rhinoceros like aliens)

Roxxy: Whoop!

(The rhinoceros like aliens turn around)

???: Koh froh doh zoh joh moh so no!

Roxxy: Hi…. You wouldn't have happened to see an older guy with an awkward fashion sense?

(The alien points a weird stick up to Roxxy's mouth)

Roxxy: Whoa whoa whoa whoa, personal space buddy!

(The alien takes the strange stick and shoves the bottom end to his throat)

Recording: Whoa whoa whoa whoa, personal space buddy!

???: Human English assimilated!

(The teens look confused)

Walter: Who are you?

Cap. Jalamin: Cap. Jalamin of the Judoon Enforcement Division…

Ripley: Judoon?

Roxxy: Space cops…. Right?

Jalamin: We are an enforcement division, locating a creature responsible for Level 7 crimes…

Walter: What kind of creature?

Jalamin: Subject: 2.9.7df39…

Bridget: And that would be?

Rutust: A Wendigo…

(The teens look at Rutust)

Roxxy: A Wendigo?!

Ripley: What's a Wendigo?

Roxxy: A very dangerous paranormal creature…

Petral: But what is it, where did it come from?

Roxxy: It's a mythical creature rumored to be human in origin…. Believed to be the results of cursed cannibalism…

Ripley and Petral: What?

Bridget: It's a superstition that you could become a Wendigo if you feed on enough flesh…

Roxxy: But if there's one here right now…

Walter: Ummmm…. Guys?

Yale: What is it Walter?

Walter: Look…

(Walter points up)

(The others look to where Walter is pointing)

(A Wendigo sits on the railings of the floor above the eight)

Jalamin: Target has been acquired…

(The Judoon start shooting the Wendigo)

(The Wendigo jumps down and eats the Judoon alive)

Bridget: OH MY GOD!!!

Roxxy: RUN!!!!

(The teens and the adult run to the hypertrain and board it)

(The train takes off)

(The Wendigo jumps and lands on the train)

(Ripley screams)

Roxxy: Well, now I have an excuse to use this!

(Roxxy fires up her Proton whip Pistol)

(The wendigo breaks into the car)

(Roxxy fires the beam at the monster)

(The wendigo flies off the train)

(The five other teens and Rutust look at Roxxy)

Roxxy: What?

Walter: You made a gun?

Roxxy: A Protonic whip pistol…. Able to fling and entangle your intended target…

Rutust: I need one of those…

Roxxy: I'll send you the blueprints later…

Nimalins station

(The train arrives, the Doctor waits for the others to exit)

(The teens and Rutust walk off the train)

Doctor: Everyone alright?!

Roxxy: Peachy…

Petral: Except for the fact that we were nearly killed by a giant monster that ate five rhino space cops!

Doctor: Rhino space cops?

Rutust: Judoon…

Doctor: Judoon?!

Rutust: I guess you're familiar with them?

Doctor: You teamed up with trigger happy space cops so you could capture a Wendigo?!

Rutust: Are you always going to ask questions?

Doctor: Until you give me answers that make me not want to slap the truth out of you!

Rutust: Aright alright!!!. Look, we need a way to either contain or kill this monster…

Roxxy: Well there's your first problem, Wendigos aren't affected by normal fire…. You need more Protonic energy to even be able to fight them, and even then, you need some serious fire power…

Doctor: So what are you suggesting?

Roxxy: Well, I think my Ghostbusters mastery will be pushed to the limit…

Bridget: You're not suggesting?

Roxxy: Yep…

Bridget: Oh I was afraid of that…

Heroanda tech store

(Roxxy and the gang walk out with a bulky entrapment device, and a few Proton blasters)

Rutust: Can I ask, what is a Ghostbuster?

Roxxy: You're looking at the literal definition…. Right, now, we need something to lure it…

Petral: You're kiddin'!?

Roxxy: Nope…

Walter: Don't worry, were professionals…

(Team RWBY activates their equipment)

Roxxy: Oh…. Yeah…

(Roxxy and the others run over near the plaza)

(Bridget and Walter set up the trap)

Yale: You sure this is gonna work?

Roxxy: 98%... Well, 87…. 60% , bare minimum!

Ripley: You sure you know what you're doing?

Roxxy: Rip, you're looking at the leader of a very impressive team of Ghostbusters…. Don't try and doubt my abilities…

Petral: How do you know this thing will work?

Roxxy: Well, because it's a living paranormal creature, I used some stasis field emitters for maximum strength…

Doctor: Now, for the lure…

Roxxy: Mind if I do it? I just made it, wanna test it out…

(Roxxy shows the Doctor her new Sonic screwdriver)

Doctor: Well, someone's smarter than she looks, you even used a parbonium casing for the emitter…. Matter of fact, you used it for the whole sonic…

Bridget: Should we know what that material is?

Doctor: Later, right now we need to lure the wendigo before it kills anymore people…

Roxxy: Right…. Hope for the best…

(Roxxy points her screwdriver and clicks the button)

(Roxxy's sonic screwdriver emits a high pitched screeching)

(The eight hear noises)

Petral: Is that the wendigo?

(The wendigo changes towards the noise)

Roxxy: Yep that the wendigo!

(Roxxy jumps over the trap)

Roxxy: Now!!!

(The three aim at the wendigo and entangle its limbs)

Yale: Got 'im…. I think!!!

(The wendigo struggles a little)

Roxxy: Sorry Wendy, but you're going into a cage for the time being…

(Roxxy activates the trap, the Wendigo is sucked in)

(The trap shuts)

Roxxy: An here you go, one Wendigo, boxed and wrapped…

(The trap sparks a bit)

Roxxy: Whoop…

(Roxxy looks at the trap for a little)

Roxxy: Should be fine…

Food court

Rutust: Thank you, you seven…. Doctor…. Thank you for helping me with this…

Roxxy: No big deal…. Just a typical day for team RWBY…

Rutust: And them?

Roxxy: Extras…. Very important extras…

(Ripley and Petral look at Roxxy)

Roxxy: What?

Ripley: Very important extras?

Roxxy: Yeah, you are…

(Roxxy enters the TARDIS)

Rutust: Until we meet again Doctor…

Doctor: I look forward to that…

(The rest enter the TARDIS)

(The TARDIS takes off)

TARDIS Interior

Doctor: Anyone up for ancient Rome? Or maybe future Mars?

Roxxy: How about 21st century...?

Doctor: Really? Of all the places to see, why a boring century like that?

Roxxy: I wasn't finished…. How about 21st century Japan?

(The Doctor looks at the redhead)

Doctor: Ok, now we're talking…

(The Doctor pulls the space time throttle)


	3. The Hidden Festival

(Team RWBY and the two girls of team RYPR walk within an abandoned town)

Roxxy: Out of all the places in 21st century Japan, we go to a ghost town…

Ripley: Ghost town?!

Petral: Are you saying that there are actual ghosts 'ere?!

Bridget: No!

Walter: Ghost town is just a fancy way of saying an abandoned town…

(Roxxy turns on her com link)

Roxxy: Doctor, you said that We'd be going to Tokyo, this isn't Tokyo!

TARDIS Interior

(The Doctor is standing at the console)

Doctor: Well, I got distracted…. Can't resist a huge surge of energy…

Roxxy (link): Yes you can…. You just act like a child…

Doctor: Well what's the point of being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes?

Roxxy: How about the fact of having some restraint?

Doctor: Eh, I like being free to do what I want…

Yale: Is that the reason you wear the hoodie under a Victorian tailcoat?

Doctor: Hey!

Yale: You know I'm right…

Doctor: Yale Goka, how dare you!

Unknown Ghost town

(Yale laughs a bit)

Walter: How long do we have to be here? I'm starting to feel like we're being watched…

Bridget: Yeah me two…. I'm starting to feel like we're not alone…

Doctor (link): Until we find out what that surge of energy was and why is over here…

Ripley: Doctor, there's obviously nothing here…. So can we go?

TARDIS Interior

Doctor: Not yet…. Besides, complaining won't solve all you're problems…

Roxxy (link): Isn't helping that you're in the TARDIS while we're out here busting our asses trying to figure out what that surge was…

Doctor: Oh come off it…

(The TARDIS vorps and beeps)

Doctor: So you're siding with them now?!

Petral (link): Who ya talkin' to?

Doctor: The TARDIS, she's agreeing with what Roxxy said…

Roxxy: Well, women know each other, and know when one isn't being treated right…

Doctor: Oh come off it…. That is why ….

Roxxy: Why what, Doctor?

Doctor: …. Oh damn it…

(Roxxy laughs a little)

(The TARDIS engines start)

Doctor: Ok, that's not right…. Guys, the TARDIS is taking off on its own!!!

Unknown Ghost town

(The six teens hear the TARDIS dematerialize)

Roxxy: Doctor? DOCTOR?!

(The teens run over to the TARDIS)

(The six see the TARDIS dematerialize)

Roxxy: DOCTOR!!!!

(New Doctor Who Intro)

Episode 3: The hidden Festival

TARDIS Interior

Doctor: Guys, whatever is there, the TARDIS is scared of it!!

Petral: How can a machine be scared?!

Roxxy: If a machine has a powerful AI consciousness, it can be…. Can't you just land and put the handbrake on?

Doctor: Not while I'm in the Time Vortex, the TARDIS is obviously scared of what's in that Ghost town, investigate and neutralize the source of that power…

Roxxy: What are you gonna do, I mean, what can you do?

Doctor: I can track where you are so you won't get separated…

Roxxy: But what if we have to?

Doctor: Then I can track your com links and give you each other's location…

Yale: So solve the mystery, we go home, right?

Doctor: Yes!!!

Walter: Ok, no need to shout!

(The teens end communications)

Unknown Ghost town

Roxxy: Great, stuck here, again…

Petral and Ripley: Again?

Walter: Long story…

Yale: To make it short, The Master threw Roxxy back through time and space back to this century so Salem could destroy the future…

Ripley: The Master?

Bridget: Renegade Timelord…

Petral: So you've been here before?

Roxxy: In Tokyo…. Not this…. This…. Ok, Walter, Brig, you were right, now I'm starting to feel like we're being watched…

(Roxxy takes out her Sonic screwdriver and scans the area)

Roxxy: I think you two were right…

(The entire town starts glowing, figures start appearing)

Petral: Are we under attack?!

Roxxy: No…. It's like we're in the middle of a festival…

(The figures go through the teens)

Walter: Whoa…. It's like they're…

Bridget and Roxxy: Ghosts…

Ripley: So this really is a ghost town?!

Bridget: A literal Ghost town…. Must have been abandoned for that reason…

Roxxy: But that's not possible, this place would need a huge negatively charged Ion control field!!

Bridget: Not to mention a power source of immense energy!!

Roxxy: And a few hydrogen fusion dampeners!!

Yale: English please?

Roxxy: Yale, forget about simplifying this, this is a huge discovery!!!

Bridget: The discovery of a lifetime!!

Petral: Still doesn't explain what scared the TARDIS…

Ripley: Maybe it's not what's here, but what came here…

Roxxy: That settles it then, c'mon guys, let's go check this out…

(The teens walk within the brightly lit festival)

TARDIS Interior

Doctor: Roxxy, What are you doing?

Roxxy: Doctor, you wish you could see what we see…

Doctor: What is it, are you being attacked by Autons…. Daleks…. Vashta Nerada?!

Roxxy: No, no, and no, we're witnessing a whole spirit festival…. And it's beautiful…

Doctor: Oh now I want to see it…

Petral: 'ang on, I'll facetime you…

(Petral FaceTimes the Doctor)

(She turns her scroll around and shows the festival)

(The Doctor looks at the monitor)

Doctor: Oh that is brilliant!!

Ghost town

Roxxy: Cool huh?

Doctor: Whatever is over there is using a perception filter…

Roxxy: What?

(Roxxy looks over at Petral's scroll, and sees nothing on the little part of the screen)

Roxxy: How can you not see the festival?!

(Roxxy takes out her screwdriver and scans the area)

Roxxy: Definitely some paranormal signals…

Doctor: But there's nothing there…

Roxxy: Hang on, I'll tint the lens for ultraviolet…

(Roxxy sonics Petral's scroll, the lens tints to an ultraviolet lens)

(The Doctor sees the figures)

Doctor: … oh…

Walter: Yeah…. I know…. This is amazing…

Doctor: That is fascinating…. It's like a light show without any wires…

Ripley: But what's causing it?

(The teens see a brightly lit building)

Roxxy: Ok, what is that?

Walter: Is that a hotel?

Roxxy: Wally, this is a 16th century Japanese town…. Hotels were made in the 18th century…. In New York…

Doctor: Possibly a bath house…. Made later within the town…. possibly in the 1980's...

Roxxy: So someone built that bath house recently…. Let's go check it out…

Doctor: Be careful…

Roxxy: Where's the fun in that?

(The teens walk over to the bath house)

Yale: Huh…. Look…

Petral: Yeah, we're looking…

Yale: No I mean look…. The whole building looks brand new, the wood looks like it's been replaced several times, the paint looks fresh, and the windows look like they've been replaced once or twice since today…. In all aspects, there's no way nobody lives here, or at least visits very often…

(Roxxy looks at the exterior)

Roxxy: You're right…. This does look brand new…. Who could have done all this?

Walter: Yale, you might have a point with your daily visitor theory...

Bridget: So the spirits have a housekeeper?

Ripley: Who in their right mind would come out here everyday just to keep this place brand new?

Roxxy: Let's find out…

(The teens enter the bath house)

Bath house

(The teens look around the building)

Bridget: Whoa, ok, this is strange…

Petral: You could say that again…. Look at this place…. It's completely new…

Walter: This is almost too weird...

(Yale looks over near the top floors)

Yale: I think now this is more than a bath house…

(The rest look up)

Roxxy: Is that it, the thing that scaring the TARDIS?

Bridget: Looks like it…. But what do we do with it?

Roxxy: I'll worry about it…. You lot take a look around, let me or the Doctor know if anything turns up…

Yale: On it…

Walter: You sure you can figure this thing out?

Roxxy: You're looking at the girl who built a stasis field emitter, a temporal displacement gun disguised as a BFG, a portable Proton gun, and her own sonic screwdriver…. I'm pretty sure I can figure this thing out...

Walter: Ok, right guys, let's see if there's something else here…

(The other five leave Roxxy)

Roxxy: Ok, let's check you out…

Upper floors

(The teens look around the halls)

Petral: You know, I haven't been properly introduced to the Doctor…

Ripley: Me neither…. All I know is that he's an alien…

Doctor: Timelord!

Ripley: Same diff…. My point is, is that neither Petral or I have been properly introduced to you…

Bridget: We can tell you most of what we know…. He's from a planet called Gallifrey, in the constellation of kasterborous….

Walter: We also know that he's lived very many lives…

Yale: And he didn't used to look like he does now…

Petral: Whut?

Walter: The Doctor can change his body and form whenever he's dying…. Before he looked like how he is now, he was a woman…

Petral: I thought that was a joke!!

Doctor: 'fraid not…

Roxxy (com link): Can we focus on the situation? I just scanned this weird device, and it's not from this planet…

Ripley: What?

Roxxy: This thing apparently came from a system nearly 396 galaxies away…. Someone's retrofitted this so that it acts like a spectral anti-phaser…

Yale: A what?

Bridget: But that's not possible…. Even you couldn't do that, and you tried that once before…

Roxxy: The Signal Spectral Explosion…. Don't even remind me…

Doctor: What's this all about?

Roxxy: Nothing that needs to concern you right now, look, someone obviously found a way to make this happen…

Bridget: But how were they able to modify alien tech to do this?

Roxxy: This is some advance science, I'll see what I can do to shut it off…

Walter: Why?

Roxxy: Maybe this is what the TARDIS is scared of…

Petral: A thousands of years old spaceship scared of repurposed tech?

Doctor: Roxxy might have a point, if that tech was repurposed for something that could solidify a ghost, then someone is obviously trying to resurrect the dead…

Yale: Like Frankenstein?

Roxxy: More like The Monkey's Paw...

Petral: Whut?!

Bridget: Earth literature…

Petral: Ah…

Ripley: So you're saying someone is trying to bring back a lost one through the means of that tech?

Roxxy: Yes…

Walter: Meaning if we wanna get back, we need to shut off that machine…

Roxxy: Good thing I still have my screwdriver…

Main lobby

(Roxxy uses her Sonic screwdriver on the machine, it's still active)

Roxxy: Ah…. Ok, Houston, we have a problem…

Walter (link): What?

Roxxy: The controls are isomorphic…

Doctor (link): What?!

Roxxy: I can't turn it off, and if I mess with the wiring, I'm afraid I'll blow it up…

Ripley (link): Damn it…. We have to find the guy who repurposed the machine and make him turn it off…

Roxxy: Yep…. I'll catch up with you guys so we can do it together…

Doctor: Told you you'd need me to keep tabs on you lot…

Roxxy: Yeah, no need to rub it in my face…

Doctor: Oh come on, times like these happen so rarely…

Roxxy: And for good reasons…

(Roxxy runs over to the others)

TARDIS Interior

(The Doctor paces around the console)

Doctor: Whoever had repurposed the machine that's in that bath house has to be very intelligent…

(The TARDIS beeps and vorps at the Doctor)

Doctor: OI, don't get smiggy with me…. You're the one who ran away from where I want to be right now!

(The TARDIS beeps)

Doctor: Yes you did, the only technology that could scare you is Metu…

(The Doctor has an epiphany)

Doctor: Oh…. Ooooooooooooooh…. I am an IDIOT!!!!

Roxxy: What, what is it?

Doctor: Metulius technology is based off of spectral ionic energy…. It feeds off Artron energy, and anything powered by Artron energy!!!!

Roxxy: So that means the TARDIS took off without us because someone turned on the engine…

Upper halls

(Roxxy catches up with the five)

Doctor: Exactly!

Walter: So how do we find this guy?

Roxxy: We track him, using Artron energy scanning…

(Roxxy scans the area with her screwdriver)

(The screwdriver emits a high pitched screech over near the third left door)

Roxxy: Over there…

(The teens run over to the door)

Roxxy: Showtime…

(Roxxy slides open the door, the teens walk in)

Main office

(The six look around the room)

Yale: Whoa…

???: Visitors, my love, you never said anything about visitors…

(The six look at a man with a ghost wife)

Walter: Oh my god…

Ghost: My love, you brought children?

???: No I haven't…. GET OUT NOW!!!

Roxxy: Sorry, but we're stuck here until that machine downstairs is shut off…

???: Never…. LEAVE!!!!

Petral: Mate, are you deaf? She said we're stuck 'ere!

???: Leave or I'll make you!!

Yale: Not gonna happen…

???: Then you leave me no choice…

(The man pulls a knife on the six)

(Roxxy disarms the man with her Sonic)

Roxxy: Let's start over…. Hi, I'm Roxxy, and these are my friends…

Ghost: Hello…

???: Do not talk to them Kia…. They are here to separate us!!

Roxxy: Separate you? We just want that machine turned off so we can go home…

???: You lie!!!!

Ripley: She's not lying, were not lying!!

Kia: My love, hear them out…

???: No…. I will not let them take you away from me!!!

Walter: Dude, you seriously need to calm down, you are being very unreasonable and self destructive!!

???: I DON'T CARE!!!!

Bridget: Well, right now you need to, otherwise you're condemning us to an eternity on this planet!

Roxxy: Not to mention, that tech is very unstable right now…

Bridget: What?

Roxxy: He may have found a way to stabilize an apparition, but in order to do that, he destabilized the machine downstairs, and with every growing moment, that machine gets closer and closer to going nuclear!!

Walter: You're kidding me right?!

Roxxy: I wish, look, you need to shut off that machine before it destroys the planet…

???: Then I will be reunited with my Kia…

Yale: Yeah, but you'd be taking nearly 8.5 billion people with you…

???: That is the price I'll pay for love…

Roxxy: You'd condemn this planet to genocide, just to be with one person?!

???: That is what I will do to be with my wife once again…

Petral: Mate, I bet there are about 8.5 billion people who'd say otherwise!!

???: Leave!!!

Roxxy: No…. Not until you shut off that machine…

???: Never!!!

Roxxy:...

Yale: Roxxy…. If you have a plan, we could really use it right now!!

Roxxy (thought): I need to use this disadvantage into my advantage…. What would the Doctor do?

(Roxxy looks at Kia)

(Roxxy has an idea)

Roxxy: What about Kia?

???: What?

Roxxy: You heard me…. What about your wife?

???: Why is she important to you?

Roxxy: Because, if you destroy the world…. Your business would be finished, and you'd go to the spirit world…. Without her!

Roxxy: You destroy this world, you condemned her to stay on this planet, in this dimension, for eternity…

(The man looks over at his wife)

???: But I love her…

Roxxy: Sometimes, you have to let the ones you love go…. Even if you can keep them here, what's the point?

???: What do you mean?

Roxxy: Why keep them in the dimension, where they can witness you dying?

Yale: !!!

???: But I'm so close to bringing her back, I can't stop now!!

Roxxy: You can't bring back the people you love…. Believe me, I've tried…

???: What do you mean?

Roxxy: A long time ago, I tried to bring back my dad from the dead…. I was so desperate to see my dad again, I ignored the warnings people said to me…. "Don't play god, you end up paying for it…", I didn't care…. And I nearly got myself killed…. Please…. Don't make the same mistakes I did...

(The man looks at his wife)

???: Kia…

Kia: My Dimonji…. I will never leave you…. Please…. Let me go…

(The man looks at the teens and back to his wife)

Dimonji: I promise, I will see you again…

Kia: Go…

(The mann and the teens rush over to the machine)

Main lobby

(The seven look at the machine, it starts glowing)

Roxxy: Oh no…. We spent too long in the office…. It's gone critical!!

Petral: Meanin'?

Roxxy: One wrong move and the planet is incinerated!!!

Dimonji: I'm the only one who can stop it!!!

Roxxy: I know…. C'mon…. Think think think think think…

(Roxxy feels her hoodie pocket, she pulls out the copper and silver Sonic screwdriver)

Roxxy: Use this!!!

(Roxxy tosses over the screwdriver)

Dimonji: What do you want me to do with this?!

Roxxy: Get near it, point the emitter end at the machine, and click the button!!!

Dimonji: What?!

Roxxy: Hurry, we don't have much time!!!

(Dimonji climbs up and over)

(Dimonji crawls over to the machine, he activates the Sonic screwdriver and points it towards the machine)

Dimonji: C'mon, turn off!!!

(The machine deactivates, Dimonji falls into the floor)

(The teens help the man up)

Roxxy: You ok?

Dimonji: I'm fine…

(Roxxy looks over towards the machine)

Roxxy: We need to get rid of that thing…

(The teens and the man hear the TARDIS materialize)

Dimonji: What is that?

(The teens turn around, the TARDIS lands in front of them)

(The Doctor exits the TARDIS)

Doctor: You did it…. You saved the world…

Roxxy: Without you…. For once…

Doctor: Ok no need to rub it in my face…

(Roxxy giggles)

Ripley: What about you, Dimonji, what are you gonna do?

(Dimonji looks at the others, he smiles)

Dimonji: I think I'll catch up on my life that I've been neglecting…

Roxxy: Good luck…

Dimonji: Thank you…

(The man walks out of the building)

Roxxy: Doctor, c'mon, let's get this thing outta here…

(The seven pick up the machine and drag it into the TARDIS)

(The TARDIS dematerializes)

Deep space

(Roxxy and the Doctor push the machine out into space)

Roxxy: Bye bye awful machine…. Hope we never have to deal with you again…

(The Doctor shuts the doors)

TARDIS Interior

(The two rush over to the console)

Roxxy: So, where to next?

Doctor: Don't you want to go home?

Roxxy: It's not going anywhere…. And you always run, so, how about you show us some history…

Doctor: Well…. I was thinking…. Tell Tale Heart, Masque of the Red Death?

Roxxy: Edgar Allen Poe…. I love that…

Doctor: Then what are we waiting for?

(Roxxy walks over towards the handbrake, the Doctor walks over towards the Space Time throttle)

Roxxy: Off we go then…

(Roxxy looks at her friends)

Roxxy: You ready?

Walter: Always…

(Roxxy pulls the handbrake, the Doctor pulls the space time throttle)


End file.
